School days
by CloudFairFF7
Summary: Cloud and Roxas Strife get sent to a turk/solider school. while they are there it seems they get to meet the love of there lifes. zemyx , soriku ,axel X roxas , zack X cloud
1. when we met

School days

Chapter one

Disclaimer: thats why they call it fan fiction!

This sucks deeply

There school is a very tall building full of stones and the occasional window. All around the school the students dressed in black in white suits. The girls wore there summer skits and the boys wore there lightest pants. As the black and white figers lined up to enter the building. But the very special one was a spikey haired blond and his mush similar older brother. There names where Roxas and Cloud Strife. They took a five hour trip to this two purpose academy.

They left behind there young brothers and sisters and is starting a new life of there own. No there not adults, there young teenagers with a dream of protecting there world and many others. Expect Roxas, he was dragged there.

"Cloud" the shorter of the two whined

"I live on the other side of the building."

"But why do I have to be a turk?!" he continued to whine

"Because your be better off"

"………………"

"Don't look at me like that"

"………………"

"I have to go see who my leutaint is"

"Fine! But if I die it's on you!"

Cloud smiled "deal."

* * *

Cloud walked into the opest side of the building with a large sign saying "solider" above it. He sighed as he walked into the new setting full of new people who all knew where there where going .He stopped at the directory looking for s rectangular shape with the words "cadet office" across it. As he walked into the rectangle shape he saw a tall dark haired man in his solider uniform slouching, unlike all the other 1'st class. "Aw there's my cadet" the young man said. "Am Zack, Zack Fair"

"Um ah hi"

"Zackary what did I say about scaring the new cadets?" A tall, long silver haired man walked from behind the curtain with a stern look on his face.

"Oh seph am just saying hi!"

"Well don't, your name?"

"Cloud Strife sir"

"Strife, Strife ah yes your brothers a turk"

"Yes"

"Well is general Sephoroth trust me am less scary when you get to know me. Now you'll be rooming with leutaint Fair, believe it or not he's 17 years old."

"But he's first class" (there usually in there late twenty's.)

"Well spikey am the shit so-"

"Zackary, you are in room 326. Fair will show you, wont you Fair?"

"Kay, sure, whatever, besides he's much cuter than my last roommate" Cloud blushed, (which nothing in the world could hide it), and stumbled behind his leutaint.

* * *

Roxas was happy that classes started in September; I mean it was the middle of July. He slowly walked into the large office. There was a large desk with neatly piled paper and the only one that Roxas was paying any mind to was "NEW STUDENTS DROM ROOMS". He picked it up and searched for "Strife."

Roxas opened the door with the key he got from the woman at the desk and walked into his new home. There was one bed with "MCR" written in red across

It and another bed with no sheets. Roxas put down his suitcase and looked at the poster over is roommate's bed. There was a poster of My Chemical Romance, Gorillaz, and te White Stripes lined across the wall. 'at least we like the same things' Roxas thought. He went over to his bags and pulled out his own MCR bed sheets; expect his is black with a red rose and MCR written across it.

"hey there" Said a tall boy at the door.

"oh hi"

it sucks right ? i know and for peole whos reading my MCR kingdom hearts 2 story itll be a while till chapter two


	2. this is our room, got it memorized?

* * *

School days

Chapter two

I don't own anything

"Am Axel by the way A-X-E-L, got it memorized kid?"

Believe it or not the strife family had a way with words. Like earlier today at school some fat girl kept looking at me and then turning to her buddies to laugh at me, and it just kept going and going until I got pissed off and said "am sorry but you cant have my food." The fat girl didn't get it, so I turned to my friend and said

"Do you get it (not saying name) do you get it?" and she just laughed. (I don't mean to offend anyone it's just the girls a real baka and wants to make my lifemiserable. Which isn't working.)

Any way so when Axel-Chan says this Roxas says right on cue "It's committed to my memory." You'll see a lot of that from Cloud-Chan and Roxas-Chan.

"Then that means I won't have to repeat myself, right?"

"Am sorry what I wasn't listening to last sentence can you say it again?"

'I like this kid.' Axel thought

"Oh by the way am Roxas my last name isn't needed. Just incase anyone has a death note you never know they might not like my uke figer and try to kill me full of jealousy."

He said flipping his hair as if he was prep. Axel couldn't help but laugh at his new roommate as he changed into his black knee high converse.

"A couple of friends of mine are going out for some food wanna come?"

"Sure why not"

* * *

"Here we are"

"Hm"

"For some reason the bed room starts first but that's good for us uh cloud." cloud did another one of his famous blushes and followed Zack out of the first room after dropping his bags on the hard wood floor. "Over here is the living room," he said pointing ahead, "Over there is there kitchen," he said pointing to the left, "and over there is where we pee" pointing to the right.

"Hm" Cloud replied

"You don't talk do you spikey?"

"Hm hm" (no)

"Can you?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you?"

"Cause I know it turns you on when I don't"

"Where just flirting with me?"

But instead of answering Cloud left the room in silence.

"Damn he's good"

"Roxas, this is Zexion, Demyx, and Riku"

"Hi" Roxas said

"Sups"

"Hi-hi!"

"….." (Zexy-Chan is reading his manga!)

"Zexion!"

"Huh? Who's he?"

"Roxas! The rest of them, all expect for Roxas, said in unison

"Oh hi" he said still very clam and uninterested.

"Damn, anyway Riku move your fat ass over your not that girl at school the author was talking about." They all sat at a big round table with a picture of jimmy Hendrix over on the left where Zexion and Riku where sitting .

"Were are we?" Roxas questioned

"Fuckrukers!"

"Fuddruckers" Zexion corrected

"Ah, wired name." (Roxas is a country boy, he usually makes his own giant massive burgers at home. Yet again no offense to any country boy or girl reading this.)

"Yeah sure where's the waiter god damnit!"

"You're not getting a cookie"

"But zexy" he said whining like a little 5 yr old.

"Demyx fine, never mind still a big fat hell no."

"Damn" he pouted and sat Indian style

"Demyx how old are you?"

"15 why?"

"Am younger than you!"

"Yeah but aren't you like 12 roxy?" Axel said staring at the massive picture behind his friends.

" Shut up Axel am 14!"

Suddenly looking away from jimmy he responds with "aw did I hurt someone's feelings?"

"Don't make me"

"Make you do what?" Roxas, right there and then, barbed in Axels face. If someone would have done that to me I would have smacked the eyeballs out of there sockets.

"Did you just barb in my face?"

"Oh!" the rest of the group said like immature middle schoolers.

"Yep"

"In my face"

"Yep in your face"

"Well where going home now"

* * *

"So how old are you spikey?"

"16"

"Ah so shouldn't you be drooling over some girl or something?"

"Nah more like boy"

Right now you should be picturing a chibi Zack dancing in his underwear and a large screen with a chibi cloud in a maids outfit doing the caramelldasen.

"Who is it?"

"I won't tell you but ill give you a hint, he is either a leutaint or a general."

"seph?" he answered in a high pitched voice

"no! seph is way too old for me he's like what 25!"

"so it's a leutaint."

"there plenty of other generals Zack."

"cloud"

"yeah"

"I was wondering if you wanted to-"

* * *

you hate me don't you! Review please an d for the last chapter its much not mush sorry


	3. sephy and roxy are very drity boys!

* * *

School days

Chapter three

I don't own anything

This is really short

Roxas and Axel where sleeping in there beds at 10:00pm. You would think Axel would be awake but…

Early that day

After finishing there burgers, that Axel paid for, Roxas went to use the bathroom from all that lemon aid he had. During that pee break Axel sat waiting for Roxas to come out of the bathroom by watching Ouran High School Host Club on the funamation channel. He was laughing at the twins until Roxas walked out fixing his house pants.

"Roxas!"

"Why are you-"Roxas was cut off because Axel pounced on him like larxene on a hot dog.

"You barbed in my face!"

"Well you where being an ass!"

"You're so going to the far plane!"

"You're so going to h-"

While fighting they seemed to have brushed lips. Think about it.

The two just stopped there fighting and went to there bedroom to sleep in silence.

* * *

"…. You wanted to visit Seph!"

"Ok sure"

"Ha ha ha oh"

The two walked into the paper flooded room and went there the paper made jungle right up to our favorite so far sane general. Who is writing like it's the end of the world and wouldn't be able to rest if he didn't finish..

"Wow" Zack stated as he stepped over some more files.

"Do you need help sir?"

"What! Oh yeah if you want to, start over there"

"As the very good friend I am ill just watch"

"Zack help him!"

"Why should I"

"Its nice and I don't like mean guys"

"And?"

"If you do ill go on a date with you."

"Deal!"

* * *

Hey axel? Axel, wake up!"

"Huh wha- Demyx what the hell!"

" I prefer ocean"

"How'd you get in here!"

"Roxy let me in" Axel glared at the tiny blond

"I swear I didn't know!" Roxas protested

"What's that smell?" axel said as he finally took in his setting. The smell of rice balls, sushi, soy sauce, and a lot of Japanese dining filled the air.

"Am cooking dinner for breakfast."

"Marry me"

* * *

Axel pie is too lazy to cook for himself. if you review you get a cookie!!! not really larxene came and stole all my cookies.

* * *


	4. am soooooooooooo sorry

Dear people,

Am sorry I haven't updated but iv been super busy! I have chapter 4 sitting right here its just that am either practicing my saxophone , doing homework , or sleeping. Oh and iv been working on a fruits baskets fan fiction. Kyo X Yuki

xox,

riku and sora


	5. date night,dorky axels,and law and order

______

__

kay am back! here we gooooooooo!

i dont own kh2 enix does!

school days chapter four

Cloud got ready for his date with Zack. which he really didn't know he should be happy or sad. But a deal is a deal. Zack is kinda cute though , its not like its a forty year old man who wants to rape him and leave him in a ditch somewhere dead. besides it was just a movie, there's no harm in that right? Zack wouldn't dare try to make out with him in a movie theater full of people. (_then agian its Zack where talking about here.) _They walked into the movie theaters and Zack leaned into one of the workers ear as if trying to tell a secret. the worker nodded and told them to go to show 15 down in the gold hall. Zack got them almost all the food in the movie theater and finally walked with the little choco to there show._ no ones here. _he thought.

"where is everyone?" the blond asked

"its private"

"huh?"

"Its a private movie. i am a 1st class after all i get stuff like this all the time now. not to mention if one of us feels like holding hands we don't have to worry about people staring." that famous tint appeared on Clouds face yet agian. " If you feel the need to keep your phone on ya can. just in case your Little brother calls ya or somethin'."

"good idea" that made Zack have that goofy smile back on his face.

_that smile dear gaia how am i gonna make it though this!_

* * *

Roxas needed a job, and fast! Luckily so did Axel so the two of them were now filling out the applications for game stop at the mall. Which means Roxas didn't have to work with assholen' stranger's, instead he's working with his assholen' friend. Slince filled the room and it kinda gave Roxas a little time to think , about Axel that is. _Do i like Axel? well he's cute , funny, a pervert but he's still funny. not mention the way he laughs and smiles......_

_"_hey....heyyyyyyy......HEY!"

"wha!?" Roxas jumped coming back to life*

"ya done spacen'?"

" yeah , yeah sorry, I'll go make dinner."

"did i mention i love you?

"about a million times ax!"

With that roxas walked into the kitchen and prepared there dinner/lunch. Frist he heated the oil in the pan until its hot. never EVER cook with smoking oil. He learned that from experience. Then he got out 1 T coriander,1 T cumin,1 tsp chili powder,1/2 tsp cardamom,1/2 tsp cayenne pepper,1 1/2 tsp turmeric, and 1 pinch (no more) hing (also called asafoetida!). next he Sauted some ginger, onions, a little garlic in the hot oil. finally he threw in some beef and chicken and tadda!

"Roxas?" the tall redhead siad as he walked into his heavenly smelling kitchen.

"hm?"

"would you...wanna date go me?

"what?"

"I MEAN! me go date I MEAN!"

" if your asking me out on a date sure, but no tricks and if you grab my butt you die."

"deal"

"promise?"

"promise."

* * *

Demyx didn't understand law and order. Which law is it and why does it have to be in order? But he will watch anyway because his sexy zexy watches it. The boy he had a crush on since the third grade. (he likes planing things uper early so he deiced his sexuality early too.) He can still remember the day when the two met for the frist time.

_it was the frist day of school and all of the elementary schoolers sat with all there little friends talking about there summer vaction. All expect for one cute little emo with blue and a tint of sliver hair,with his bangs brushed just right to cover up his right eye. ( who was also reading a manga AGIAN.)_

_"HI!" a little blond boy said as he walked up to the lonely boy._

_"i'm Demyx!, whats your name!"_

_"Zexion"_

_"wow! i never heard that name before."_

_"it is...rare."_

_"watcha readin'?"_

_"Tokyo Crazy Paradise*"_

_"I heard about that once or twice but sofar the only thing i read is music"_

_"so your a musican?"_

_"yep! i play the stiar , gutair, durms, well anything will do. what do you do!?"_

_"am a lexiconisits"_

_"a what?"_

(1*) the song birng me to life by evanescence

(2*) i've never read it i just needed a manga from the late 90's early 2000

review plz!


	6. short story akuroku day

**Roxas x Axel short**

the next chapter shall be done soon!

_**Happy AKUROKU DAY**_

Roxas was typing on his computer until he heard a certain redhead screaming on the top of his lungs about gods knows what.

"Roxas!"

"this better be good"

"it is, it is!"

"what!"

"Guess what day it is!"

"The day i kick your butt for wasting my time"

"NO, its 8/13 akuroku day"

"what"

"see i'm 8 and your 13 so august 8th is our day!"

"Really?"

"Which means you gotta give me a big smooch!"

"ok"

"REALLLY!

"yep on our 30th anniversary" Roxas replied leaving the room.

"Wait does that mean where getting married!"

彼は、特定の赤毛の神々についての彼の肺の上に悲鳴を聞いたまでロクサスは自分のコンピュータに入力されたものを知っている。

"ロハス!"

"これは良い良い"こと

"それは、それは！"

"何！"

"ちょっと聞いて日には！"

"日私は自分の時間を無駄には"お尻を蹴る

"いいえ、その8 / 13 akurokuの日"

"何を"

"私はあなたの13ので、8月は8 8です参照してください私達の日です！"

"本当？"

"あなたはどちらが私に大きなキスを与える得たことを意味！"

"OK"を

"REALLLY！

私たちの30周年"ロハスで"はい、部屋を離れると答えた。

"待っているところ結婚はどういう意味！"

Kare wa, tokutei no akage no kami々 Nitsuite no kare no hai no ue ni himei o kiita made rokusasu wa jibun no konpyūta ni nyūryoku sa reta mono o shitte iru.

" Rohasu!"

" Kore wa yoi yoi" koto

" Sore wa, sore wa!"

" Nan!"

" Chotto kiite hi ni wa!"

"-Bi watashi wa jibun no jikan o muda ni wa" o shiri o keru " Īe, sono 8/ 13 akuroku no hi"

" Nani o"

" Watashi wa anata no 13 no de, 8 tsuki wa 8 8desu sanshō shite kudasai watashi-tachi no hidesu!"

" Hontō?"

" Anata wa dochira ga watashi ni ōkina kisu o ataeru eta koto o imi!"

" OK" o

" REALLLY!"

"Watashi-tachi no 30-shūnen" rohasu de" hai, heya o hanareru to kotaeta.

" Matte iru tokoro kekkon wa dōyuu imi!"

Review please i swear i shall update soon

BTW for ciel x sebastian lovers(kuroshitsuji) i'm going to put a COMPLETE 10 chappy story

kyouichi nichi yoi nichi dearimasuyouni!

have a nice day!


	7. fawwwww tile of chapter

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE LOVE OF LELOUCH'S BOYFRIENDS SHINTO RELIGION!

**Blame my science teacher who gives us more homework than the average university student. Plus I would tell myself to update but then I get tired. Well enough excuses on to the show~**

Cloud and Zack got back to there dorm room around eight. Surprisingly Cloud had a good time. Zack hit the light switch and after the flickering of the light-bulb the room was lit. Everything was still in its same place from the sofa to the posters on the wall. Zack threw himself onto the the couch, turned on the tv and immediately zoned out into the brainwashing tv shows. Cloud smiled at his air-headed roommate**, **even though he would never picture himself to be friends with a person like Zack. But I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. He took a shower began to make diner. All because he isn't at home doesn't mean that he isn't going to follow his usual Japanese schedule at home. After an hour or so the food was done and they sat at the Kotatsu.

"Itadakimasu!(I gratefully receive)" Zack said loudly clapping his hands together.

"Itadakimasu" Cloud said quietly

Maybe life here isn't as bad as Cloud thought.

* * *

After a few rounds of trash , which Roxas won every round**, **they ordered out to some new place called Ookami Sushi Mushi. In the next 20 minutes the door bell rang. When Roxas opened the door there was a bot about there age was standing there holding their Roxas gave him the money he made eye contact with him and the boy shrank back screaming "Don't look at me!" and ran away. "okay then" both boys said and went back into the dorm. Their dorm room was full of the smell of asian spices, salmon, beef and white rice.

Axel dug in forgetting his table manners completely, which he got hit over the head for.

Ah! young love~

* * *

**OI! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega naega meonjeo nege nege nege ppajyeo ppajyeo beoreo baby**. **I swear on my membership! This was short but my mom is a pain so I have to make it short this time.**

**Reviews make pals~**


	8. Chapter 8

I will be updating this story next month. I've been busy and now I am moving so no worries. ^.^


End file.
